


July

by BarbaCarisi



Series: Over A Year [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Family Reunion, M/M, Meet the Family, Over A Year, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaCarisi/pseuds/BarbaCarisi
Summary: Sonny drags Rafael to a huge family reunion, much to Rafael's displeasure but Sonny finds a way to make it up to him when they get back home.





	July

**Author's Note:**

> We are over half way through the year and I've actually done a decent job with posting on time. I am working on something that isn't involved with Over A Year but am having slight writers block with it. Hopefully something not involved with the series will be posted soon. 
> 
> As always, thank you to my amazing best friend, you know who you are. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Why exactly are we here,” Rafael asked under his breath. 

He was currently at a cookout with all of Sonny’s family. Not just his sister, parents, and grandparents but everyone. Aunts, uncles, nieces, great nieces, cousins, nephews, second cousins-once removed. Sonny’s fourth cousin’s ex-wife’s babysitter’s sister’s boyfriend’s best friend was there (at least that’s what Rafael understood when Bella explained who the person with the southern accent was). 

“Because Ma wanted the rest of the family to meet you, Rafi,” Sonny explained for the third time. 

“I love your family, but I would bet my law degree that a third of these people aren’t even directly related to you.”

“Play nice,” Sonny said with no real heat. “Everyone here is happy for us. They’re all excited that I’ve seemingly bagged a hot-shot lawyer with a Harvard degree.”

“Your cousin is glaring at me as it she’s trying to set me on fire,” Rafael replied. “And don’t they know that you are technically a lawyer that graduated from one of the top forty law schools while working full time as a detective? They should be far more impressed by that.”

Sonny followed Rafael’s gaze and found his cousin (fourth cousin twice removed) was in fact glaring in their direction. “She’s not glaring at you. She’s glaring at me. She’s pissed that her boyfriend just dumped her so she’s looking for someone new to sink her claws into. I think she saw you as a good option until I kissed you.”

“That makes me feel so much better,” Rafael muttered. 

“Play nice while I’m gone,” Sonny said, giving Rafael a quick peck on the cheek before going to find his mother, something he had planned on doing nearly twenty minutes ago. 

Not five minute after Sonny left one of his uncles came up to Rafael and pulled him into a conversation that he very much did not want to be in. The man was very pro-Trump, anti-gun laws, and very much for what Trump stood for. Rafael had to remind himself that it would not be considered polite to punch the man in the nose as hard as he could when he made yet another comment about women and immigrants. Right when Rafael was about to just walk away, Gina saved him. 

“Sorry, Uncle Jarrod, I need to steal Rafael for a while,” she said with a forced smile. “I am so sorry about that,” she whispered to him after leading him into the house. “Teresa was meant to be keeping him busy.”

“Thank you for saving me. Your brother is sleeping on the couch for leaving me alone,” Rafael muttered. He was pretty sure that his blood pressure had spiked and was higher than when he and Rita typically tried to work on plead deals. 

By the time Sonny and Rafael were (finally) able to leave Rafael had been dragged into no less the a seven conversations about law and was asked over a dozen times when he and Sonny were going to tie the knot. “You are sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future,” Rafael muttered. 

“Aw, don’t be like that. It was only a few hours with the family,” Sonny said resting a hand on Rafael’s knee only to have it pushed away. 

“I’m mad at you,” Rafael said even though it wasn’t convincing. 

“Is there any way I can make it up to you, Rafi? You know I hate it when you’re mad at me,” Sonny said resting his hand on Rafael’s knee again. He slowly started to move his hand up Rafael’s thigh when he didn’t knock it away. Sonny knew that Rafael wasn’t really mad at him, if he were Rafael would have made it well known. Rafael was playing a game of cat and mouse with Sonny and Sonny wasn’t sure what to expect other than whatever this led to was going to be hot. 

“There might be one thing,” Rafael whispered in Sonny’s ear. He said it softly enough that the driver wouldn’t have heard them but Sonny still glance up nervously. They were only about five minutes away from their apartment. 

“And what would that be, counselor,” Sonny said, lightly teasing Rafael with the workplace nickname. 

“When we get home, you could take me into the bedroom and ride my cock until I forget about that horrendous uncle of yours.”

“I would love that.”

With that settled, they rode in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride home. As soon as they got in the apartment with the door closed, they were getting each other out of their clothes. They left a trail of clothing on their way to the bedroom but they were both naked by the time they got there. 

”Have I told you recently that I love you body,” Rafael murmured while gently running his hands over Sonny’s body. 

“I think you may have mentioned something along those lines last night,” Sony said and leaned down to kiss Rafael. 

Rafael lightly nipped at Sonny’s bottom lip but then sucked on it to sooth the flash of pain that was already gone. Even with how eager (and home much they both wanted Rafael to be in Sonny) Rafael took his time opening Sonny on his fingers. Rafael loved every minute of this, loved seeing Sonny trust him to take care of him. 

Sonny whined loudly, it was more of a groan if you asked Sonny but the details aren’t important, when Rafael slowly pulled his fingers out of Sonny now loose hole. Rafael softly shushed him and ran a soothing hand down Sonny’s back. He eventually lightly nudged Sonny to get him to moved over a little so that he could lay down. 

As soon as Rafael laid down, Sonny was in Rafael’s lap grinding down on Rafael’s dick. “Ready when you are,” Rafael said while one of his hands came to rest on Sonny’s hip and the other rested on Sonny’s thigh. Sonny gave a small nod of his head and lifted himself up. He reached behind himself and guided Rafael’s dick to his hole. 

The stretch Sonny felt when he slowly sank down was amazing. He had told Rafael that he liked a little burn when they stared, it helped ground him. It took Sonny a moment to realize that Rafael was talking. He forced his brain back into the current moment and found that Rafael letting out a string of praise. 

“God, mi sol, you are amazing, my sun. The best part of me. I love you so much, mi amor,” Rafael praised as Sonny started to move. 

“Jesus, Rafi. You don’t need to charm me, I’m already in your bed,” Sonny said in what was meant to be a teasing tone but turned out to be a little more breathless than intended. 

“Our bed,” Rafael corrected and pulled Sonny down for a kiss. 

Sonny soon straighten himself so he was properly sitting again. He placed his hands on Rafael’s chest for leverage and started lifting himself higher only to fall right back down on Rafael’s dick. Rafael helped Sonny by guiding him up and down when Sonny’s thighs began to shake. It wasn’t long after that when Rafael started to meet Sonny with thrusts. Rafael pulled Sonny to his chest and then flipped them before starting to thrust into him. 

The only sounds that could be heard were skin on skin, harsh breathing, cursing in Spanish, and Sonny’s moans. It wasn’t much longer after that when Sonny came between them with a loud moan. Rafael wasn’t far behind him, muttering curses and praise in both English and Spanish. 

They both collapsed, going boneless, and basked in the bliss. “Get off me, you’re crushing me,” Sonny eventually muttered halfheartedly. 

Rafael rolled his eyes but did get off of the bed. “You are such a drama queen,” Rafael called over his shoulder. 

“Is the Rafael Barba calling me dramatic? This coming from the man who let a rapist attempt to strangle him with a belt in open court? I don’t think you have any room to call anyone dramatic,” Sonny said through his laughter. Sonny’s laughter was cut off when he was hit in the face with a wet washcloth. Sonny cleaned himself off and threw the washcloth back to Rafael. “Come back to bed. You’re the best pillow I’ve ever had, even though you are obviously to more dramatic of us.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself to sleep at night,” Rafael said as he got back into bed with his boyfriend. Sonny gently swatted Rafael’s arm as he laid his head on Rafael’s chest. “I love you, mi sol.”

“Love you too, Rafi.”


End file.
